Laced Roses
by HybridVirus
Summary: Los Fantasmas nunca olvidan y siempre intentan aferrarse a; algo físico como en este caso lo son los recuerdos entre dos Smashers. Samus/OC F/F .:Conjunto de Drabbles y ShortShots:.
1. Unidas por un Lazo

**Laced Roses  
By:** Hybrid Virus

Samus **X** Yuina

**Disclaimer:** Samus, Metroid y los Smash Brothers son propiedad de Nintendo, solamente me pertenece Yuina; solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y no obtengo nada con esto, solo el placer de escribir y saber que es del agrado de alguien.

-Hablar-

"_Pensar"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Unidas por un Lazo:.**

Gritos extasiados se escuchaban en la lejanía, llenando con sus leves murmullos la habitación, la brisa jugaba gentilmente con las cortinas entreabiertas que dejaban entrar en el lugar tenues rayos de sol; Ambas figuras recostadas sobre la cama guardaban silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias, solo la tranquila presencia de ambas.

Un suspiro escapo de la figura vestida en el traje azul que yacía sobre la portadora de ropas negras con tonos azules metálicos. El frio que parecía mantenerse en el cuarto gracias al aura de la peliblanca, hacia a la rubia sentirse en el paraíso en especial cuando el aire caliente entraba en contacto con el frio.

La de irises azul verdoso mantenía su rostro acurrucado en el cuello de la fantasma, manteniéndose ambas sin siquiera moverse, lentos movimientos y suaves rizas le hicieron alejar su rostro del lugar en el que descansaba, solo para mirar dos pequeños fantasmas llevando algo hacia le ventana.

Irises ahora algo adormilados intentaron ver que era; pero se vieron capturados por un par de irises azul; claros como el hielo, una sonrisa que dejaba ver un par de colmillos iluminaba el rostro de la peliblanca, suavemente una mano se coloco en la barbilla de la rubia atrayendo sus labios y uniéndolos en un beso.

Suavemente la rubia alejo sus labios y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la peliblanca cuando sus ojos notaron el florero azul colocado en la ventana y el par de rosas que eran unidas por un lazo negro…una blanca y la otra amarilla.

La rubia sonrió casi imperceptiblemente –eres una romántica empedernida- comento la de irises azules verdosos mientras señalaba las similitudes de los colores entre las flores y sus cabelleras –lo sé- comento la voz con un tono de malicia _"pero sé que te gusta"_ la rubia giro los ojos y se acurruco lo mejor que pudo contra su compañera…no tenia como negar la afirmación que la fantasma ni siquiera había vociferado…porque, sabía que era verdad y eso era lo mejor no tenia que negarlo por que Yuina lo sabía, sin que ella tuviera que decírselo.

Suavemente ambos pares de ojos empezaron a cerrarse dejándose caer presas del sueño, el viento soplaba meciendo delicadas hebras de color amarillo y color blanco en una extraña danza; que al parecer solo el entendía, al mismo tiempo moviendo algunos cuantos de los pétalos de las flores; imitando a su forma la misma danza que el cabello de ambas hacia con la ayuda del viento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Ahh…Samus y Yuina esta pareja nació mientras creaba personajes, para un fic de los Smash y simplemente me pareció irresistible juntar a esas dos X3 Son tan adorables! Samus con su acto de fuerza y Yuina con su siempre cambiante actitud XP igualita a la de los Boos, supongo que por eso es que se convirtió en su emperatriz XD

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Etc? Pues como de costumbre manden reviews! Ñya! :3


	2. Casillero de Sorpresas

**Laced Roses****  
By: **Hybrid Virus

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Casillero de Sorpresas:.**

El sonido de pisadas rompía el suave silencio en el vestidor, La rubia deslizo los dedos entre su cabello mientras caminaba hacia su casillero; una sonrisa era presente en sus labios al saberse victoriosa de una batalla entre ella y Ganondorf. Su mano se coloco sobre la agarradera y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, irises azul verdoso se abrieron en sorpresa al no poder reaccionar al ver un rápido flash blanco acercándose a ella.

Sus labios se vieron apresados por un par mas frio, rápidamente sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de un pálido cuello; mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en suaves hebras blanquecinas, intentando mantener contacto a pesar de la forma en que la otra persona le hacía sentir escalofríos. Lentamente los labios de su atacante se separaron de los suyos e irises verde azulado se encontraron con irises azul ártico.

Ojos verduzcos se entrecerraron en un gesto de incredulidad –creí que no malgastabas tus poderes en tonterías- comento la rubia mientras señalaba como solo la mitad del cuerpo de la peliblanca; se encontraba dentro del casillero. Un helado par de manos, se deslizo sobre la mejilla de la rubia y sobre su cabellera en un leve gesto de cariño.

Mientras una risa escapaba del par de pálidos labios –quería sorprenderte- comento la oji azul para después colocar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia; ignorando como esta se quejaba sobre como la podría haber atacado por accidente.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Zax de vuelta en las andadas! XP el titulo se refiere a algo asi como las "cajas de sorpresas" en las cuales siempre salta un juguete y algunas veces la victima recibe un susto, pero en el caso de Samus ha sido un beso.

Por amor a Vincent Valentine!, este par se está apoderando de tantas hojas en mis cuadernos! Yay! Yuina sabe por lo menos como sacarle provecho al poder traspasar los objetos! X3


	3. Sonrojo Fantasmal

**Laced Roses****  
By: **Hybrid Virus

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Sonrojo Fantasmal:.**

Irises azul verdoso se cerraron mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, el sonido de un grifo siendo cerrado y el insistente chocar de las gotas contra el mosaico del baño; creaban un extraño cantar a sus oídos. Suavemente un par de pálidos pies salió de la tina, una mano se coloco sobre la toalla y la atajo hacia si; secando con tranquilidad su cuerpo, para después empezar a ser deslizada por hebras de cabello rubio.

Con tranquilos pasos la rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y poder adentrarse en la habitación, seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella para después desviarse en otra dirección; Un par de irises amarillos se oculto detrás del juego de cartas, que sostenía en sus incorpóreas manos, otro par volteo su rostro en otra dirección, tres pares de irises azules se ocultaron detrás de pequeños e incorpóreos brazos blancos.

Un último par de irises azul ártico se encontraban volteados en otra dirección, posados aun así sobre el grupo de cartas en sus manos, un leve tono carmín se encontraba colocado sobre las mejillas y el puente de la nariz de la fantasma.

Irises azul verdoso parecían sonreír al ver como no solo Yuina miraba hacia otro lado; sino también sus leales fantasmas que parecían cubrirse con brazos y con objetos, ignorando el sepulcral silencio, la rubia tomo las ropas azules colocadas sobre una silla cerca de donde se encontraba; dio media vuelta y se introdujo nuevamente en el baño soltando una leve risa ante el sonrojo de la fantasma.

Podía ser que Yuina tuviera la apariencia de un humano, pero…a veces también actuaba como los mismísimos seres sobre los que reinaba. Samus debía admitir que la temible emperatriz de los fantasmas podía ser completamente…adorable.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Los Boos siempre han sido tímidos! y aunque Yuina es su emperatriz (sobrina del rey Boo quien al parecer planea dejarle el poder cuando ya no quiera la corona) suele actuar a veces como ellos, tiene un carácter muy cambiante…XD ya era hora de que samus torturara a la fantasma X3


End file.
